


TG: Explore.

by Heir of Hope (ColorsofaYinYang)



Series: HaikyuuStuck [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/Heir%20of%20Hope
Summary: He is too busy doing a sorrowful flipping pirouette off the deep end to be able to explore right now! Looks like one of his friends is going to need to talk some sense into him. Maybe after he gets his shit together he can actually start to alchemize some useless crap and figure out where the heck he is.Oh, and what happened to the creepy dragon sprite?





	TG: Explore.

His heart hurts and he can't see through the tears in his eyes.

To be fair, he also can't see due to the blindingly bright light coming from outside. But that's not really the point. 

The point is, one of his closest friends is dead, and it's HIS fault! If he had the right disc, he could have saved her with no problems! But he was too late, and now Yachi's gone... He's ruined it all. 

His phone pings on the floor next to him. He doesn't quite have the heart to pick it up. It pings again, more insistantly. Then again. A twinge of irritation makes itself known. Ugh... can't they just leave him alone... 

\-- adamantTosser [AT] began pestering tinyGiant [TG] at ??:?? -- 

AT: Hinata  
AT: Hinata please pick up  
AT: Are u alright?  
TG: one of my friends is DEAD!  
TG: of course im not alright!  
AT: It wasnt ur fault  
AT: Nobody thought it would happen that fast  
AT: To be fair all of us were dicking around  
TG: it doesnt make me feel any better...  
TG: but thanks anyway...  
AT: No problem  
TG: why are u even talking to me?  
TG: like did tsukishima blackmail u or something?  
AT: Well he did tell me to talk to u  
AT: But talking to u  
AT: Isnt as much of a chore as i make it out to be  
TG: thats the nicest thing uv ever said to me!  
AT: Shut up  
AT: Anyway tsukishima wants to talk to u  
AT: Said he has some information so go look at the chat already!  
TG: ok i will,  
TG: thanks for trying to cheer me up.  


Hinata sighs. Kageyama... isn't really the best at emotions. Still, it's sweet that he tried. He then unblocks the chat and prepares himself for an emotional breakdown. 

\-- tinyGiant [TG] entered "Volleybros and gals" -- 

TT: Hinata. Thank god you're here.  
TT: Take the code I sent earlier and go make the beta already.  
TG: but yachis dead! :'(  
TT: And Yamaguchi will be too if you don't get your shit together soon!  
AT: ...  
TT: Just please. Hurry up.  


Right! God, how could be have forgotten Yamaguchi was still in danger? Immediately he jumps up and rushes to make the beta... but in his haste stubs his toe on the bottom step and faceplants. Lousy goddamn stupid stairs... He takes them two at a time and punches the code in one of his blank cards. Then he runs back to his room to carve the totem in one of the cruxite dowels he so conveniently left there. From there he dashes to the balcony and places the totem on the pad, ignoring the searing bright light that seems to be emanating from all directions. The machine creates the disc with a quiet whirring noise. Finally, he returns to his room and slips the disc in. The loading screen is killing him, but he manages to sit there despite his jitters. 

When it finally finishes, he sighs in relief. The interface screen is a bit complicated, but he quickly figures out how to deploy things and drops three machines in quick succession, right next to where Yamaguchi's slouched against the wall. Immediately Yamaguchi springs into action, and a sense of relief washes over him. He did it. 

TT: Did it work?  
TG: yeah im connected.  
TG: its all up to yamaguchi now.  
TT: He can do it.  
AT: Sounds like ur trying to convince urself now  
TT: Shut up. I know he can do it.  
TG: he will succeed! i know it!  
AT: Wait everyone stop talking for one moment  


\-- adamantTosser [AT] is an idle chum! -- 

TG: what is it kageyama  
AT: Hinata be on guard  
AT: I think theres something in my house  
TG: oh no! like what?  
AT: Not sure but it left dark puddles in the hallway  
AT: Stay alert  
TT: Looks like I have whatever it is too. The substance is similar in appearance to oil, correct?  
AT: Yeah  
AT: Also what happened to ur dragon sprite? i still havent found my mouse sprite yet  
TG: oh yeah i forgot! ill go look for it.  


He pokes his head out the door, checking for anything unusual. However, the floor seems fairly clean, possibly even cleaner than it was when he first passed by. Looks like he doesn't have to worry about that oily stuff just yet. 

The sloshing sound of water is coming from the kitchen. He carefully tiptoes downstairs to get closer to the source. Maybe his Dad and Kageyama's Father have survived? Shortly after, he hears a low growling. Is the dragon sprite attacking them?! He rushes around the corner, heedless of danger. "Don't worry Dad I'm com-" 

Oh boy. This is so much worse. 

The dragon sprite is there, fending off a couple of little dark monsters. That by itself is bad enough... however the sprite is also sporting a familiar spiky blonde hairstyle and apron that leaves no doubt as to who he is. 

TG: dad?!

The sprite (because he is clearly still a sprite, what with the single dragon wing and long curling orange tail) turns to him, wielding a soaking wet mop. He swats two monsters out of the way and pats him on the head with a clawed hand. 

DADSPRITE: You've gotten taller.  
TG: wait how is this even possible? and wheres kageyamas father?  
DADSPRITE: Who? Look kid, the last time I saw you you were like way smaller.  
TG: what are u talking about? we just fought like an hour ago!  
DADSPRITE: All I know is that I'm now a sprite, and I'm supposed to give you information in a vague riddle-like way. You're playing a game right now?  
TG: i guess u could call it that.  
TG: so ur not my actual dad?  
DADSPRITE: I saw another one of me a while ago with some other guy.  
TG: kageyamas father!  
DADSPRITE: Right... I still don't know who that is, though.  
TG: what happened to them?  
DADSPRITE: They were taken by an archagent of Derse.  
TG: oh no!  
TG: do u mean those monsters that were attacking u?  
DADSPRITE: No, those are imps... look, it's complicated. I dunno how I'm supposed to do this riddle nonsense...  
TG: add some "hoo hoo"s in?  
DADSPRITE: Hoo hoo! We will need to build up to your first gate!  
DADSPRITE: This is stupid.  
TG: at least u tried.  


Dadsprite nods approvingly at him in a fatherly manner and goes back to mopping the floor of the oily substance the imps had apparently left behind. No wonder the halls were so clean. He gives a small wave and decides to update Kageyama. On the way back to his room he notices another painting missing from the wall, one that had featured his Dad from a few years ago. Maybe the sprite was accidently prototyped with that... 

TG: kageyama i found the sprite!  
TG: i also found my dad. or at least, sort of.  
AT: What do u mean sort of  
TG: well... they're kind of the same being now? at least hes talking to me now though!  
AT: Are u serious  
TG: anyway point is he was fighting some imps,  
TG: so we have grist!  
AT: Okay  
AT: Are u going to make stuff?  
TG: i guess! i dont really know what to make though...  
TT: After examining the mechanism, it seems you can combine cards to produce new items, if that interests you.  
TT: There are two ways, || and &&. I'm not quite sure what difference it makes in the resulting item, however.  
AT: If u can then make a better weapon  
AT: Seeing u fight with a volleyball is funny but kind of dumb  
TG: well too bad ull have to live with it.  


He goes back to his room, grabbing a couple of cruxite dowels along the way. When he gets back he unloads everything in his sylladex (thankfully there's just a button on it so he doesn't have to perform a serve at every card). He looks around his room to find some things to combine for the perfect test run. 

volleyball && marble  


Volleyball: This generic volleyball is one of many scattered around Hinata's room.  
Marble: Made of glass, Hinata got this from a capsule machine a long time ago.  


Hinata made the Tiny Glass Volleyball! It is probably useless, but it is kind of cute! Maybe he can give it to Kageyama for his birthday or something... 

haikyuu!! poster || volleyball

Haikyuu!! poster: A poster featuring four good friends who play volleyball to save the world.

Hinata made the Four Corners Volleyball! It looks much cooler with its new colors scheme of blue/yellow/red/black. And it looks like decent weapon as well! 

tiny giant poster || sports jacket

Tiny Giant Poster: A poster of Hinata's idol in all his jumping glory.  
Sports Jacket: Hinata's sports jacket from school. It's pretty worn out.

Hinata made the Tiny Giant Jacket! Hell yes, this is the best thing ever created! He slips it on and runs over to admire himself in the mirror. One step closer to being a pro volleyball player! 

Well, that's enough of that. Not only is he out of grist, but he's also out of creativity. He captchalogues his new loot, allocating the two new volleyballs to his strife specibus. His phone pings with new messages in quick succession. 

TC: um Hinata? I think I'm missing something... ~  
TG: like what?  
TT: Did you remember the pre-punched card?  
TG: oh sorry! it slipped my mind. ill get it to you.  


His phone pings with a different sound. Someone else has contacted him. 

TG: one moment someone else is texting me...  
TT: Hinata we don't have time for this.  
TG: i know, i think its one of those trolls though, ill tell them to leave me alone and then drop the card.  
TT: Fine.  


\-- connivingCat [CC] began trolling tinyGiant [TG] at ??:?? -- 

CC: (W.^) sup.  
TG: ugh its one of u again! leave me alone pls!  
CC: (W.^) sorry in advance bro but this was your idea.  
TG: what do u mean? what was my idea?  


And then the phone explodes, taking half the house with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to help me out with roles for the post-Shiratorizawa arc characters I would be happy to take advice! I think I will write them in eventually (possibly as leprechauns idk) so any tips would be welcome!
> 
> Bonus points if you know who the troll that contacted Hinata was!


End file.
